star_wars_exe_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kenli-shun
'Kenli-shun '''is a male Zabrak Jedi Master, trained as a Jedi Guardian. He was born around 3,663 BBY on the planet Alderaan. He became one of the Jedi Council after bringing down the Sith Emperor with his companions. He was personally responsible for taking down the Planet Prison superweapon on Coruscant. Also Kenli-shun managed to redeem a number of Sith Lords during his travels. He became the target of a massive hunt of Imperial Intelligence and the Sith after Lord Scourge revealed a prophecy he saw hundreds of years ago, revealing him to be the one to take down the Emperor. Eventually Lord Scourge would join Kenli-shun in his travels and would assist him in infiltrating the Imperial world of Dromund Kaas. After the defeat of the Emperor, Kenli-shun and Lord Scourge were the first who acknowledged mutual respect between the two and would continue to travel together. Kenli-shun, his companions and allies would play a major role in the wars against the Dread Masters. Biography The Desolator Crisis Attack on the Nova Base After having recieved the coordinates of a secret base on Ord Mantell from General Var Suthra, Kenli-shun and his companions travel to Ord Mantell. Here Var Suthra informs Kenli-shun to meet up with a local lieutenant who will give him the schematics of the Nova Base. Meeting Ottau, Ottau tells Kenli-shun about the destruction of various reconaissance droids. Getting access codes to the base, Kenli-shun and T7 venture to the remote base, while fighting through Imperial and Resistance forces. Taking down the Imperial forces guarding the place, Kenli-shun and T7 engage the final living Imperial operative, but he is not Nova 7. Taking out the operative, T7 downloads the schematics, but these are copies of the originals. Also T7 found plans for something called the "Desolator". While finishing downloading, another transmission is brought in by an Imperial Operative. This one is Nova 7. Nova 7 congratulates him on finding the schematics, but he will not make it out alive. Nova 7 informs him that the base has been rigged with explosives. Kenli-shun orders T7 to send the schematics to the ship. Nova 7 disconnects before Kenli-shun crushes the communicator. He is able to barely make it out alive before the explosives detonate. Kenli-shun and T7 go back to the orbital station, where they encounter a Sith Apprentice called Ferav and his Imperial Trooper escort. They have captured Kira Carsen, who told them Kenli-shun was on Corellia instead of here. Ferav confirms that Darth Angral was here himself to interrogate Kira and she managed to convince him, but left Ferav and his men here to wait for Kenli-shun eventually. Kenli-shun and T7 engage the Imperials and the Sith Inquisitor, while Jaesa is to weak to fight. Kenli-shun manages to destroy the Imperial Troopers and disarm Ferav. Ferav challenges him to kill him, it is not the Jedi way. He will fall to the Dark Side. Kenli-shun beheads him when Ferav shoots lightning at Kira. They contact aboard the ''Talex, General Var Suthra, who informs them that SIS analysts have discovered that Darth Angral has sent Imperial Intilligence operatives to all Republican worlds to obtain the superweapons. He needs to go to Taris and Nar Shaddaa to recover the schematics. General Var Suthra thanks him. They set off for Taris. Behind The Scenes This character is based on a Legacy character created by Haou1987 in Star Wars: The Old Republic. He is also the official story representation of the Jedi Knight class in the EXE Universe. Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Digital Expansion: Rise of the Hutt Cartel *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Digital Expansion: Revenge of the Gree *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Digital Expansion: Dark Vengeance Rising Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Human Category:Jedi Master Category:Zabrak